Ghost Fire
by Amandous
Summary: Thrown into a world that they don't understand after not speaking for four years Sam and Dean Winchester fine that the Supernatural is Real not just the Paranormal. It's all cool Dean IS a Ghost Hunter and Sam is a Light Talent they can handle it. But with Ghosts their missing Father and Demon they have their work cut out for them. Ghost Hunter AU Female!Sam


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Curtain: Ghost Hunter/Rainshadow Series they belong to Jayne Castle (Jayne Anne Kranz) nor do I own Supernatural. I thought that combining them would be cool. This is just the opening part of it I hope to hear back from you all soon.**

**Warnigns: This is possibly going to be a Wincest story I haven't really made up my mind yet I'm open to suggestion. Also This has Sam as having been born a girl. I will make reference to the original story line with Sam being a Boy but in my story Sam was born a girl. Also I'm currently thinking of making all the Angels Dust Bunnies. Shoot me a line if you want to see anyone else Bunnied Out. But only if you're serious. I happen to love Dust Bunnies and my Muse is a Dust Bunny and has been since the age of fifteen when I first picked up After Dark (The first book in the Ghost Unter Series).My Bunny's named Chevorlet (Chevy for short) since everyone in my Family owns one and my favourite car is a Camero (Sorry Dean you can have your Impala Infatuation I've got a Camero Crush). Also I think that if Dean and Sam had personal Dust Bunnies they would be Metaliica and Riot respectively (John's would so be Remington).**

* * *

_For Rem, Talica, and Riot the badest bunnies on the block._

* * *

Sam Winchester sighed softly. It had been four years since she left the Family. It was difficult being the daughter of one of the most powerful Guild Bosses on Harmony and not being able to rezz a Ghost (Ghost being the common term for a UDEM or Unstable Dissonance Energy Manifestation). Sam's talents laid elsewhere. She wasn't even an Illusion Trap Tangler (someone who resonated with the strange dark nightmare Dissonance Energy Manifestations that were stable and anchored to things) either nor did her talents have anything to really do with Amber. Sam was a natural Talent and she was very skilled in making things appear and disappear. She was good at bending light to make illusions or to make it seem like she or others have vanished. Normally people with Talents like her were rather weak, especially when compared to those people who worked Amber or Crystals, but she was very talented with her Talent. Sam had no idea why she was so different from her Family. Her Dad was a Ghost Hunter (her Dad was the freaking Guild Boss of New Lawrence) her Brother was a Ghost Hunter and could rezz Dark Light (one of the most powerful Lights for a Ghost). Her Mother's Family was full of Ghost Hunters with the occasional Tangler mixed in. John, her Father, refused to talk about his Family since his Father walked out on him when he was young. When Sam hit eighteen she had gone to college to become a lawyer. She decided if she couldn't be a Ghost Hunter then she'd get criminals; only her Father didn't agree to it. John was dead set against anything that didn't revolve around the Guild. Dean had been with their Father and Sam hadn't spoken to her Family in four years. She was set to become a lawyer soon and was dating a great guy, Jesse Moore. She should have felt great but she missed her Brother.

Dean had been her rock. After her Mother's death in a mysterious fire when she was a baby he had basically raised her while their Father set his mind to rising as fast as possible through the Guild ranks. Often it was the Winchester siblings on their own until Kate Milligan came into the picture. She'd been a lover of John's that ended up being his wife. She had gotten pregnant and that instantly made their affair into a Covenant Marriage, nearly impossible to dissolve and really messy when they were. Often people got a Marriage of Convenience, these only lasted a year and weren't binding like a CM. Kate and John had gotten married and Kate had Adam. John paid for attention to him because he wasn't a painful reminder of his one true love like Sam and Dean were. Bobby Singer and Pastor Jim Murphy attempted to help Sam and Dean but they only really needed each other. It had hurt when he refused to even hear her out when she talked about leaving Lawrence to go to college.

"Hey Sam!" The brunette looked up and smiled at her boyfriend. Jesse was great and wasn't even the least bit upset that she was taller than him. Sam was a giant even in her own Family at 6'4", Adam and Dean were currently tied in second at 6'1" but Adam still had time to grow and probably would if he ate healthy. Dean would most likely end up the shortest of the Winchester Siblings. John was the same height as her brother. "What are ya doin'?"

"I'm just thinking that's all. What's up?"

"It's Halloween!" He reminded. "And you need to help me out. What do you think of sexy Doctor?" He asked.

"Um… It's sexy?" He offered. Halloween had never really been a big Holiday at her house growing up. Back on Earth it was said that the Campbell Line hunted Real Monsters and paid homage to that tradition by not celebrating Halloween here on Harmony. "Sorry you know I don't really do Halloween."

"Well you are this year. I'm thinking sexy Nurse."

"Ha ha, no." Sam said flatly. "Can't I just go as something else? Like a person?" She pleaded softly and Jess huffed.

"Of course not it's not a costume." Sam sighed and slumped slightly. "Come on Sam you'll see! It'll be fun!"

Sam came awake tensing as she heard something scuffle about in her kitchen. She glanced back at Jess before slipping out of his grip and gliding down the hallway. While Sam might not have been a Hunter she had been raised in a Family of them and knew how to take down anyone who got in her way. She could make out one fairly large individual. They were male with cropped hair and possibly a knife since she couldn't sense a Mega-Rezz Gun. She moved swiftly and silently, tackling her prey and taking him to the floor. The person seemed to be waiting for her and she frowned as they rolled a bit before she forcefully pinned them to the ground.

"Whoa!" She knew that voice. Her heart started to beat faster. "Easy Tiger." She frowned and loosened her grip just slightly.

"Dean?" She whispered and in the light of the Dead City Wall she could just make out her brother's face.

"The one and only." He smirked at her and she tried to cover the nervous tingly feelings she was having.

"You're outta practice." She muttered and let out a soft yelp when she quickly twisted their positions and pinned her down, leaning in close for the kill, he had always had a flare for the dramatics no matter what their father seemed to think it was always Dean who was more into drama. "Or not." She could feel his breath on her face, it smelled like pie. "What are you doing here?" She managed and shifted slightly.

At that moment the lights flicked on and she felt her brother tense and attempt to hide her from view.

"Sam?" Jess' voice called, concern and anger mixing up in his voice. Sam couldn't help that she was starting to blur and fade.

"Get off me man." She nudged her brother. He grunted softly and backed off just a fraction but it allowed her to slip from under him. "Jesse." She called softly and her boyfriend looked at her with a confused frown on his face. She moved over to him as Dean stood up. "This is my Brother, Dean."

"Your brother?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Dean agreed and wrapped his arm around Sam's neck, pulling her to his side as she walked passed. "Can't you see the resemblance between me and the Sasquatch here?"

"The what?!" Jess shouted shocked.

"Old World term for a giant hairy beast." Sam supplied and Jess called down. "Dean this is Jesse my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend. Right." He muttered softly and only Sam heard it. She sent him a Bitchface and he smiled at her. "Well I've gotta borrow your girlfriend so why don't you go back to bed? By the way I love the Smurfs." Jess blushed in mortification, they had been a gag gift about an Old World cartoon about little blue men.

"No." Sam pulled herself free. "Anything you wanna say to me you can say in front of him." She replied and stood firm. Dean licked his lips and looked around for the words.

"Okay… I haven't seen Dad in a few days." Sam snorted and Dean gave her a scolding look.

"So he's working overtime at the Green Ghost he'll stumble home eventually. Or maybe he went camping with Adam." Dean pinched his nose and gave Sam a look that send chills of concern and dread down her spine.

"He was meeting a Librarian and hasn't been seen for a few days." Sam turned to her boyfriend and Jesse looked confused. He was from a Non-Guild Family.

"I'm sorry Jess you should go back to bed. Let me get dressed." She said to Dean and headed for their room. Jess followed her confused and annoyed.

"Hey! What happened to I can listen."

"This is a Family Matter." Sam said as she shuffled through her drawers and found a clean long sleeve shirt and pulled on the previous day's pants. She turned and Jess was in front of the door.

"So? Sam you don't talk about your family." He said and she bit back her growl. "This is the first time I've ever met someone from your family." He crossed his arms and scowled but it was more of an adorable pout.

"Jess you don't understand." She tried to explain but she couldn't. He wasn't Guild. He was full of Academics that thought the Guilds were outdated; never mind that without the Guilds, Ghost Hunters wouldn't be organized or really willing to go down into the Catacombs with the Tanglers and Research Teams to take care of the dangerous (even deadly) Ghosts left behind to guard the endless hallways of the Underground.

"Of course not. Come on Sam what's wrong?" Sam grabbed her socks and shoes and pulled them on. She walked up to Jess and looked down into his eyes. She wasn't moving and she knew this would hurt him.

"This is Guild Business." She stepped around him and walked out to Dean. "We'll talk outside." She said knowing she had stunned her boyfriend. Sam didn't mention being Guild. The Guild Policed their own and had their own for of code sort of like a mix of the Police and Mafia. Dean glanced at something behind her and took her waist before leading her out to his car. She smiled faintly at it. She had missed the Impala. Dean's car had been modeled after an Old World Car, a 1969 Chevrolet Impala. It was bit and black and growled. It was the perfect Ghost Hunter car. As soon as Sam stepped outside her building a Dust Bunny raced up to her and bounced before her. The little creature looked like a large ball of soft lint with two sets of eyes and six paws. Currently the Bunny's daytime eyes were out, they were a soft baby blue colour and looked innocent enough. Its second set of eyes were a glittering amber colour and seemed to pierce anything that they gazed at.

"What's with it?" Dean muttered and Sam smiled before picking it up.

"I think he likes me." She said softly. The Bunny gave her a soft chortle and settled in on her shoulder. "He's been showing up the last couple of days and just hanging around outside my apartment or following me."

"And that's not creepy at all." Dean snorted.

"So what's up with Dad?"

"I don't know. I got in touch with the Librarian and he said everything went well. After that Dad just up and vanished." Dean said and Sam hummed softly.

"Well you can't just show up and expect me to just take off with you."

"I wondered why I didn't see a bag."

"Dean. You can find Dad on your own. You don't need me."

"Maybe not but I don't want to. And I do need you." He said and she bit her lip before sighing. She knew she'd possibly regret this later and she knew it would possibly piss of her boyfriend but she couldn't deny Dean anything when he looked at her like a lost child.

"Alright. Let me get some stuff."

* * *

Sam panted and looked at the Impala. It was still once more and not trying to run them over. She looked over at her brother and he seemed to be thinking the same thing as her.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded and she looked at the car again.

"Do you think that those Family Legends are true?" She asked softly, as if she said it louder would make whatever caused the Impala to chase them down the bridge to come back. "That there are Real Ghosts?" She looked at her brother and Dean bit his lip. He knew that look. It was the same look that she had given to him when they went Underground for the first time. '_Make the Big Scary Thing __**Go Away**__ Big Brother!_'

"No way." He said and she huffed before looking at the Impala.

"It wasn't someone driving." She said. "I would have seen them. I could have bent the Light around them back if they were doing a disappearing act. It wasn't Human, Dean!"

"Listen to you! You're crazy!" He argued back.

"Take me to the Campbell Family Library." She said suddenly.

"Why?" He frowned.

"Just do it." They drove to their grandparent's house. Despite the late hour they were let in. Deanna Campbell was Ghost Hunter, one of the few females, but she also had a good sense of intuition that she had passed on to her daughter and grandchildren.

"Sammy?" She murmured. The elderly woman was the only person beside Dean and John that could get away with calling Sam 'Sammy'. "What's going on?" Samuel frowned at his grandchildren.

"Why are you all wet Dean?"

"Fell in a river." He grunted and nodded his thanks to a servant that handed him a towel. "What do you think you'll find Sam?"

"I don't know that's why I'm looking." She replied and moved to the personal Journals section.

"What's going on?"

"Sam has a crazy idea don't worry." Dean said and shooed his grandparents off to bed but not before Deanna got in a hug and kisses from them both.

Sam was reading through the Journal of a man named John back from their family on Earth. As it was a personal journal he hadn't signed his name but he had had two sons named Dean and Sam. He spoke of Monsters and Hellish creatures along with longing and love about his children. Dean was driving them out to the old Family Cemetery of the McCredie's. He was still a little skeptical of it but believed there was something Supernatural at work, other than the usual Paranormal that was in everyday life. Sam located the grave and started digging when It showed up.

"Uh Sammy?"

"It's Sam." She grunted from digging. "What?"

"Dig faster." Dean said levelling a shotgun, an old World one that couldn't be rezzed it had to physically have the trigger pulled. The modern guns wouldn't handle rock salt rounds which the Journal had stated were invaluable when fighting a Ghost or Demon or anything really. The Thing – an honest to God Ghost! – came at them and Dean fired. The recoil was significantly less than that of a Meg-Rez but it was still there. The Ghost vanished and Dean gaped slightly. "Alright. Now I'm a believer." He muttered and heard Sam's shovel hit something.

"Hit the coffin! Come down here and give me a hand!" She called before letting out a scream. Dean turned and the Ghost was attempted to strangle his sister before she jabbed it with a fire poker, also lifted from their grandparents. It vanished and Dean climbed down.

"What the hell?" He asked as they lifted it and she panted.

"Iron works too. Consecrated Iron can seriously injure Demons, according to the Journal." She said softly before they looked down at the bones. Sam poured a tin of salt on them and they climbed out. Dean dumped a can of gas on them and struck a match right as the Ghost came back.

"Time to say Goodnight Gracie!" He shouted with a smirk and tossed the match. The hole lit up in flames as did the Ghost. It gave a painful shriek before it vanished into the fire.

"Holy shit." Sam muttered and Dean nodded. The Dust Bunny was there was well now. Sam had settled on the name Castiel, since he had showed up on a Thursday and his eyes were such a bright shade of blue. It had taken to the name and rode around on both the Winchesters. He had saved their bacon earlier as an early warning system, cementing his place in Dean's heart. Castiel had fully sleeked out and opened his second set of eyes with a hiss when a pair of muggers attempted to rob them and kidnap Sam. Castiel had rushed forward, tiny sharp teeth bared. Dean had then hit them from behind with a UDEM and they had gone down. Afterward Castiel had fluffed up and bounced back to the Winchesters cheerfully. The Bunny had been anxious and unfluffed while in the Grave Yard but now seemed perfectly content. Sam lifted his and nuzzled where she figured his forehead was softly.

"Coulda given us a little warning Cas." Dean said with a fake scowl. The small animal blinked his big blue eyes at him and Dean crumpled. "Shit Sammy he could give you a run for your money with the Puppy Eyes." She snorted and stood up brushing herself off.

"Come on I've got classes tomorrow." She said softly.

"Yeah." Dean said. "Sam you can't just leave like this. I mean who knows what else is really out there!"

"I'm sure there's someone in the Family that still does it." She said and Dean snorted.

"I wouldn't want to be partnered with anyone else." He said and she blushed mumbling the same before he took her home. Castiel stayed in the Impala and made soft unhappy noises when Sam left. She felt like it was an omen but she continued after saying goodbye to her brother and the Dust Bunny. She headed up the stairs and walked into her apartment. There was a plate of fresh cookies and she smiled at the peace offering.

"Jess?" She called out softly. She didn't hear anything but figured he was asleep in their room. She headed there and slipped her shoes off before falling onto their bed. She took a deep breath and let it out, trying to push away the urge to call Dean and ask him to come pick her back up. Something cold and wet hit her face. She flinched and opened her eyes. Jess was pinned to their ceiling and blooding. His eyes met hers, he was still alive. She let out a shout and then he burst into flame. She reached for him but heard someone scream her name and then pull her away. "No! Jess!"

"Sammy!" Dean called and lifted her and carried her from the burning building. "Sammy come on he's gone."

"No! He was alive! I saw it!" She struggled but Dean held firm. Once they were safely outside he set her down. Castiel rushed onto Sam's shoulder and she pulled him off and held him to her chest. He cooed soft comforting noises. She looked at her brother and then the fire and back.

"I had a bad feeling and Cas wouldn't shut up when I tried to pull away. I came back up to try and get you to come with me when I heard you shout. What happened?" He asked trying to calm down.

"Jess was on the ceiling, bleeding. And then… And then he was on fire."

"Like from a G… UDEM?"

"No. There wasn't any Dissonance Energy. I would have felt it. This was different." Sam said and Dean frowned. "Dean… Remember how Mom died?" She asked slowly and he tensed.

"We don't talk about Mom." He replied.

"Dean please. Remember how there was a fire in my nursery?"

"Yeah. I carried you out after Dad got you from your crib." He said and shifted. "You think… You think it was Supernatural?"

"I think that whatever just…" Sam swallowed hard and pushed it out. "Killed my boyfriend also killed Mom."

"Wouldn't Dad have seen it?"

"Dean he raised us like warriors. He trained us to fight."

"You think he was training us to protect ourselves from whatever It is?" She nodded slowly.

"In the Journal it says that these sort of things happened to him too. He said it was a Demon with Yellow Eyes. YED for sort or just Yellow Eyes."

"And now it's followed us here. What is it obsessed with ending our Family's happiness?" Dean muttered as they climbed into the Impala.

"Demons are nice creatures Dean they come from Hell." She bit her lip and looked at her brother. "Can I… Can I come with you?" He paused and looked at her before rezzing the engine. Flash rock melted and the engine purred to life.

"We've got work to do."


End file.
